A Dream Come True?
by Raindrops on Roses
Summary: [Complete] Mac recalls a strange dream. AJ-Mac.
1. A Dream Come True?

Title: A Dream Come True?

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses

Rating: PG   
Category: General, AJ/Mac

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al.

Spoilers: None.

Author's Notes: This is in response to this week's (10/26/03) challenge on 15minuteficlets. The challenge word was "dream".

  


"C'mon, Sarah. Why not? It's worth a shot," the girl giggled.

Fifteen-year-old Sarah MacKenzie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Cheryl. That book is ridiculous. Do you really think that this will work? There is no possible way that you could be able to see your future husband that way. Besides, what if I don't want to get married?"

"Sarah, stop being such a skeptic. It's your birthday--have some fun for once."

Sarah sighed. "Fine. What do I need to do?"

Cheryl grinned. "That's my girl! Okay--first, lay back on the bed, with your arms and legs straight." Sarah did as she was told, muttering about feeling stupid. "Stop talking! Now, close your eyes and take deep, slow breaths. Four counts in... and four counts out. Keep doing that." Cheryl waited until Sarah's breathing became even. She continued speaking in a soothing voice. "Good. You feel nice and relaxed. Your breathing is deep and even. Your body is light. Now, I'm going to count backward from five to one. When I get to one, you will see the face of the man you will eventually marry. Ready?" When she didn't get a response, Cheryl began to count. "Five... four... three... two..."

Sarah was in a large, airy room. It looked like an office. She looked down and frowned. She was wearing a green uniform; similar to the one her Uncle Matt wore. She peered around curiously. The office had a big desk with a leather chair behind it. There was a fireplace with a painting above it, and a tall window that allowed the bright sunlight to shine through.

A door opened behind her, and Sarah felt her muscles tighten of their own accord. She snapped to attention in front of the desk.

"Colonel," a deep baritone voice said behind her. "Before I say anything else, I would just like to tell you that we have appreciated your hard work and competence here at JAG."

"Sir," Sarah heard herself say.

A man dressed in a blue uniform walked around to the desk. He was an older man, probably in his fifties. He was tall, bald, broad-shouldered, and rather attractive. When he looked into Sarah's eyes, she felt her knees grow weak from the intensity of his gaze.

"The SecNav has been searching for a replacement for Commander Lindsey for some time now. He's selected you out of a very small pool of candidates to be his legal aid."

Sarah felt her throat close up. "Yes, sir."

"Mac." Sarah looked at the man. "I know this will be hard. You've been at JAG for a long time. But this is a wonderful opportunity for you, and I think you should take it. Just don't forget your friends here at JAG."

"Aye, sir. Permission to be dismissed, Admiral?"

"Dismissed, Colonel."

Sarah felt herself fading...

"Three... four... five..." Sarah heard snapping by her ear. She opened her eyes.

"So, what happened? Did you see anyone? Was he cute?" Cheryl asked eagerly.

"I--I didn't see anything," Sarah said. For some inexplicable reason, she felt reluctant to share what she had seen.

"Oh," Cheryl said disappointedly. She brightened. "Well, let me try it anyway!"

* * *

"Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered, sir," thirty-six-year-old Sarah MacKenzie said, coming to attention before her commanding officer's desk.

"Colonel, before I say anything else..." Mac's mind went blank. This seemed eerily familiar. But dreams couldn't come true... could they?


	2. Dinner and Surprises

Dinner and Surprises 

Author: Shannon/Raindrops on Roses

Rating: PG   
Category: General, AJ/Mac

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al.

Spoilers: "Back in the Saddle"

Author's Notes: This is in response to this week's (11/2/03) challenge on 15minuteficlets. In the same universe as "A Dream Come True?" The challenge word was "gathering".

  


"Hey, Mac, Cathy and I are having a small gathering at our place tomorrow night. Bud and Harriet will be there with the kids, and the admiral might stop by, too. If you wanna come, just bring yourself, okay? Talk to you later."

Mac shook her head and deleted the message. Harm had been badgering her to get out more lately--she supposed this was yet another ploy to make her do so. But if he was planning to fix her up with someone, her shoe would connect with his backside. But why not? It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

* * *

Mac knocked on the apartment door. Harm had moved in with Catherine Gale to help her take care of her daughter, Elizabeth. They both swore that they weren't involved, but anyone could see that Harm doted on both Elizabeth and Catherine, or Cathy, as he liked to call her.

"Mac! Glad you could make it!" Catherine exclaimed. "Harm's changing Lizzie right now. Bud and Harriet should be here any minute. Come in. Can I take your coat?"

Mac laughed. "Whoa, Catherine, calm down! I'm not going anywhere!" She handed the blonde woman her trenchcoat and stepped inside the spacious apartment. Looking around, she smiled as her gaze landed on Harm and the baby.

"Oh, look at her! She's so adorable!" Mac cooed.

Harm beamed. Mac had to resist the urge to laugh aloud; he looked just like a smitten father. "I know. Would you like to hold her?"

Mac glanced over at Catherine to make sure this was acceptable. When she nodded, Mac said, "I'd love to!"

Harm handed her the baby, who looked up at her with wide blue eyes. "Hello there, Lizzie. How are you today?" She giggled as the baby blew a raspberry. "Not so good? Well, I hope your day gets better."

There was a knock at the door. "Hello, Admiral! Please, come in."

"Good evening, Ms. Gale. How are you and the baby doing?"

"We're doing wonderfully. Harm has been a godsend, really. I would've lost it by now if it weren't for him."

AJ smiled. "Well, that's good to know." His gaze landed on Mac and the child. "Hello, Mac," he said softly.

Mac's face lit up as she realized who had arrived. "Admiral! How are you doing, sir?"

"Fine, Mac. And it's AJ. You're not in my chain of command anymore."

"Yes, sir, AJ," Mac said. The adults laughed. "Would you like to hold Lizzie, AJ?"

AJ looked doubtful for a moment. Mac encouraged, "Here. She's such a sweet baby." She carefully placed the child into AJ's arms. AJ smiled as Lizzie gurgled at him happily.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Harriet whispered to Bud. The Roberts family had just arrived to see Mac hand the baby to AJ. "They look just like a little family."

"Harriet!" Bud hissed.

"What, Bud? It's true. And they're not paying attention to us, anyway."

It was true. The two were lost in their own little world. They chatted quietly, fussing over the baby, not paying attention to the others--that is, until Harm declared that dinner was ready.

"I'll take Lizzie for you, Admiral," Catherine said. He relinquished the infant to her mother, then offered his arm to Mac.

"Shall we?"

Mac took the proffered arm, and said, "Certainly." They grinned at each other and walked into the dining room.

Harriet smiled triumphantly at Harm. "Pay up."

He grumbled and reached into his back pocket. Pulling out his wallet, he handed Harriet a crisp $20 bill. "Are you psychic or something?"

"No... a woman just knows these things." Winking at the confused commander, she joined her husband and children at the table.


End file.
